User talk:FabCassandra
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Charmix page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Winxfan1 (Talk) 15:41, January 10, 2010 Hola Soy Diana8Diana8 11:37, April 17, 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hi, Im sorreltail18, I just wanted to thank you for your contributions I hope we get to know each other better--♫Sorreltail18 "Sorrel" "Sorrie"♫Breath of Nature 17:11, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! Awesome contributions. I was wondering where you got the full body pics of characters like Katy, Mirta, Nova, Pricilla, and Amaryl. You should know, pixies livy, zing, and jolly, are not male characters. all pixies are females. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:55, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I think one of the other admins already did. Thanks for asking anyway. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 15:10, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I am taking a survey about the admins of this wiki. Do you dislike any of the admins? Do you think that they should be replaced? Do you think that they are a bit rude sometimes? And finally, do you think that you should be an admin? If you want to take part in this survey then go to my block section, click on 'Do you like the current admins?' and comment on it. If you have any questions, just feel free to ask by leaving a message on my talk page but don't forget to take part in this survey! Amevil 14:10, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Rollback: Yes or No? Hi, I Sorreltail18, would like to congrats you on your hard work on this wiki. With this wiki lacking Rollbacks. I would love to have you as a rollback. What is a rollback? Well a rollback is able to revert ANY edits. Sounds small right? Well this is the stepping stone of becoming an Admin. So what do you think... Rollback: yes or no? Feel free to ask me any questions regarding about becoming a rollback :) I agree, but you can't change a category name. All you can do is make a new one and delete the old one. and remember to sign your messages. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 20:33, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good :) Rollback granted! and yes to your other question :) I have heard a lot about u. So I just dropped in to say hi! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 10:05, August 4, 2011 (UTC) What r d other wikis u r in? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 12:18, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Whoa! So many! I am just in this one. The admin of another wiki invited me but I didn't go. What's ur hobbies? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 13:12, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, there r many! I love playing guitar and piano. And I love reading, writting and listening to music. Who's ur fav. singer? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 13:42, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I like to listen to Beyonce, Shakira, Chris Brown, Miley, Selena and Avril. What's ur age? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 13:49, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I am 14. Are u a boy or a girl? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 13:58, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I am a girl. So, what's the history behind ur user name? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 14:08, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Apparently it was blocked to all but admins. I don't know why it was put that way, or when it was, but I fixed it and you can edit it now. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 19:33, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I like the name Jane and my nick name also starts with J and the 2nd letter is also A. 45 cause that was my roll no. when I was in 7th grade and 43 cause that was my roll no. when I was in 8th grade. Who's ur fav. actors? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 09:22, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for late reply. I like Johnny Depp very much. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 13:17, August 8, 2011 (UTC) About the photos Two things: The photos you put in the pages i made, they're not seen yet. 2:i think the fairy gallery is fine as it is. You don't have to put them in order.AmyRosegirl12 15:10, August 9, 2011 (UTC)AmyRosegirl12]] Done. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 15:27, August 9, 2011 (UTC) thank you, but 3 more questions for you. 1 Does what happened in the first Winx club movie carry on into season 4? 2 where can I find season 4 in english cus it said they played it in english in australia on boomerang. ad last, how or where would I search to find the 1 hour specials of winx on nickelodeon (i think there were 4 of them), thanks -Angel the Sound of Infinity~ ok, thank you and is there only rai english or is there regular -Angel the Sound of Infinity~ }}| }| Gosh! I tried a lot to make it but sumthing's wrong! I guess d source is wrong. I will go n download d source online n try again. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 08:04, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, I can check ur user rights. That can tell whether u r a rollback or not. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 07:14, September 26, 2011 (UTC) U r a rollback. What made u think u werent? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 07:18, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Congratulations for d perfect attendence badge! :) JustJane AnimationMadness XD 13:57, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Why wouldnt any1 vote for u? I dont know about any1 else but I am surely gonna vote for u. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 06:29, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Um, what? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 11:03, October 10, 2011 (UTC) By mistake u wrote capital T in text. I went to d source and saw ur msg. It was- Thank u. I voted for u. I corrected it. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 07:13, October 11, 2011 (UTC) No, I havent. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 11:17, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I really wanted u to be an admin! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 11:16, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 05:57, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the warning, but I think someone beat me to the blocking. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:49, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you should block the person who erased Aisha's page.